elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Oblivion.ini
Oblivion.ini is a file in the PC version of that contains the configuration information for the game. It is located in My Documents\My Games\Oblivion\ and may be modified with any text editor, so long as Oblivion is not running. It is advised to make a backup copy before one starts editing; if all else fails, one can delete the file, and it will be recreated with defaults the next time they start the game. Notable .ini settings * Controls section: these are the mappings for all the controls of the game. For example, Quick1=0002FFFF means the first quick slot is set to the 1 key on one's keyboard. Some commands (like the quick slot keys) cannot be changed from within the game. One can change mappings for mouse and joystick buttons here as well, if they can find the right hex codes for them. * bUseJoystick: there is some evidence that setting this to 0 (disabling joystick input) will improve mouse movement. * iMinGrassSize: sets the width of grass blades; setting this to a high value like 160 improves framerate when outdoors, with little visual difference. * bAllowScreenShot: setting this to 1 enables screenshots using the print screen key. Full list of .ini settings ^ EDIT: This .ini appears outdated This is an example of an Oblivion.ini file. Very few of the settings are documented, and even fewer can be changed from within the game. We hope to bring light to them here. NOTE: Every single person's .ini file is different, because they are based largely on a user's hardware, windows settings, and game preferences. It is for that reason that there are no .ini files for download. Unfortunately, one has to edit their own in order to have the desired results. General SStartingCell= SStartingCellY= SStartingCellX= SStartingWorld= STestFile10= STestFile9= STestFile8= STestFile7= STestFile6= STestFile5= STestFile4= STestFile3= STestFile2= STestFile1= bEnableProfile=0 bDrawSpellContact=0 bRunMiddleLowLevelProcess=1 iHoursToSleep=3 bActorLookWithHavok=0 SMainMenuMusicTrack=special\tes4title.mp3 bUseEyeEnvMapping=1 bFixFaceNormals=0 bUseFaceGenHeads=1 bFaceMipMaps=1 bFaceGenTexturing=1 bDefaultCOCPlacement=0 uGridDistantTreeRange=15 uGridDistantCount=25 uGridsToLoad=5 fGlobalTimeMultiplier=1.0000 bNewAnimation=1 fAnimationDefaultBlend=0.1000 fAnimationMult=1.0000 bFixAIPackagesOnLoad=0 bForceReloadOnEssentialCharacterDeath=1 bKeepPluginWhenMerging=0 bCreate Maps Enable=0 SLocalSavePath=Saves\ SLocalMasterPath=Data\ bDisableDuplicateReferenceCheck=1 bTintMipMaps=0 uInterior Cell Buffer=3 uExterior Cell Buffer=36 iIntroSequencePriority=3 bPreloadIntroSequence=1 fStaticScreenWaitTime=3.0000 SCreditsMenuMovie=CreditsMenu.bik SMainMenuMovie=Map loop.bik SMainMenuMovieIntro=Oblivion iv logo.bik SIntroSequence=bethesda softworks HD720p.bik,2k games.bik,game studios.bik,Oblivion Legal.bik iFPSClamp=0 bRunVTuneTest=0 STestFile1= bActivateAllQuestScripts=0 fQuestScriptDelayTime=5.0000 SMainMenuMusic=Special\TES4Title.mp3 bUseThreadedBlood=0 bUseThreadedMorpher=0 bExternalLODDataFiles=1 Display uVideoDeviceIdentifierPart1=0 uVideoDeviceIdentifierPart2=0 uVideoDeviceIdentifierPart3=0 uVideoDeviceIdentifierPart4=0 fDecalLifetime=10.0000 << (Useful if you want to see lighting floods from farther away) fLightLOD1=1000.0000 fSpecularLOD2=800.0000 fSpecularLOD1=500.0000 fEnvMapLOD2=800.0000 fEnvMapLOD1=500.0000 fEyeEnvMapLOD2=190.0000 fEyeEnvMapLOD1=130.0000 iPresentInterval=1 Controls fVersion=1.7000 Forward=0011FFFF Back=001FFFFF Slide Left=001EFFFF Slide Right=0020FFFF Use=00FF00FF Activate=0039FFFF Block=003801FF Cast=002EFFFF Ready Item=0021FFFF Crouch/Sneak=001DFFFF Run=002AFFFF Always Run=003AFFFF Auto Move=0010FFFF Jump=0012FFFF Toggle POV=001302FF Menu Mode=000FFFFF Rest=0014FFFF Quick Menu=003BFFFF Quick1=0002FFFF Quick2=0003FFFF Quick3=0004FFFF Quick4=0005FFFF Quick5=0006FFFF Quick6=0007FFFF Quick7=0008FFFF Quick8=0009FFFF QuickSave=003FFFFF QuickLoad=0043FFFF Grab=002CFFFF bInvertYValues=0 fXenonLookXYMult=0.0005 fMouseSensitivity=0.0020 ;X = 1, Y = 2, Z = 3, XRot = 4, YRot = 5, ZRot = 6 iJoystickMoveFrontBack=2 iJoystickMoveLeftRight=1 fJoystickMoveFBMult=1.0000 fJoystickMoveLRMult=1.0000 iJoystickLookUpDown=6 iJoystickLookLeftRight=3 fJoystickLookUDMult=0.0020 fJoystickLookLRMult=0.0020 fXenonMenuMouseXYMult=0.0003 bBackground Mouse=0 bBackground Keyboard=0 bUse Joystick=1 fXenonLookMult=0.0030 fXenonMenuStickSpeedMaxMod=5.0000 iXenonMenuStickSpeedThreshold=20000 iXenonMenuStickThreshold=1000 ;Language values: 0-English, 1-German, 2-French, 3-Spanish, 4-Italian iLanguage=0 Water fAlpha=0.5000 uSurfaceTextureSize=128 SSurfaceTexture=water SNearWaterOutdoorID=NearWaterOutdoorLoop SNearWaterIndoorID=NearWaterIndoorLoop fNearWaterOutdoorTolerance=1024.0000 fNearWaterIndoorTolerance=512.0000 fNearWaterUnderwaterVolume=0.9000 fNearWaterUnderwaterFreq=0.3000 uNearWaterPoints=8 uNearWaterRadius=1000 uSurfaceFrameCount=32 uSurfaceFPS=12 bUseWaterReflectionsMisc=0 bUseWaterReflectionsStatics=0 bUseWaterReflectionsTrees=0 bUseWaterReflectionsActors=0 bUseWaterReflections=1 bUseWaterHiRes=0 bUseWaterDisplacements=1 bUseWaterShader=1 uDepthRange=125 bUseWaterDepth=1 bUseWaterLOD=1 fTileTextureDivisor=4.7500 fSurfaceTileSize=2048.0000 Audio bDSoundHWAcceleration=1 fMinSoundVel=10.0000 fMetalLargeMassMin=25.0000 fMetalMediumMassMin=8.0000 fStoneLargeMassMin=30.0000 fStoneMediumMassMin=5.0000 fWoodLargeMassMin=15.0000 fWoodMediumMassMin=7.0000 fDialogAttenuationMax=35.0000 fDialogAttenuationMin=7.7500 bUseSoundDebugInfo=1 fUnderwaterFrequencyDelta=0.0000 bUseSoftwareAudio3D=0 fDefaultEffectsVolume=0.8000 fDefaultMusicVolume=0.3000 fDefaultFootVolume=0.8000 fDefaultVoiceVolume=0.8000 fDefaultMasterVolume=1.0000 bMusicEnabled=1 bSoundEnabled=1 fLargeWeaponWeightMin=25.0000 fMediumWeaponWeightMin=8.0000 fSkinLargeMassMin=30.0000 fSkinMediumMassMin=5.0000 fChainLargeMassMin=30.0000 fChainMediumMassMin=5.0000 fDBVoiceAttenuationIn2D=0.0000 iCollisionSoundTimeDelta=50 fGlassLargeMassMin=25.0000 fGlassMediumMassMin=8.0000 fClothLargeMassMin=25.0000 fClothMediumMassMin=8.0000 fEarthLargeMassMin=30.0000 fEarthMediumMassMin=5.0000 bUseSpeedForWeaponSwish=1 fLargeWeaponSpeedMax=0.9500 fMediumWeaponSpeedMax=1.1000 fPlayerFootVolume=0.9000 fDSoundRolloffFactor=4.0000 fMaxFootstepDistance=1100.0000 fHeadroomdB=2.0000 iMaxImpactSoundCount=32 fMainMenuMusicVolume=0.6 ShockBolt bDebug=0 fGlowColorB=1.0000 fGlowColorG=0.6000 fGlowColorR=0.0000 fCoreColorB=1.0000 fCoreColorG=1.0000 fCoreColorR=1.0000 fCastVOffset=-10.0000 iNumBolts=7 fBoltGrowWidth=1.0000 fBoltSmallWidth=3.0000 fTortuosityVariance=8.0000 fSegmentVariance=35.0000 fBoltsRadius=24.0000 Pathfinding bDrawPathsDefault=0 bPathMovementOnly=0 bDrawSmoothFailures=0 bDebugSmoothing=0 bSmoothPaths=1 bSnapToAngle=0 bDebugAvoidance=0 bDisableAvoidance=0 bBackgroundPathing=0 MAIN bEnableBorderRegion=1 Combat bEnableBowZoom=1 bDebugCombatAvoidance=0 fMinBloodDamage=1.0000 fHitVectorDelay=0.4000 iShowHitVector=0 HAVOK bDisablePlayerCollision=0 fJumpAnimDelay=0.75 bTreeTops=0 iSimType=1 bPreventHavokAddAll=0 bPreventHavokAddClutter=0 fMaxTime=0.0167 bHavokDebug=0 fRF=1000.0000 fOD=0.9000 fSE=0.3000 fSD=0.9800 iResetCounter=5 fMoveLimitMass=95.0000 iUpdateType=0 bHavokPick=0 Interface fDlgLookMult=0.3000 fDlgLookAdj=0.0000 fDlgLookDegStop=0.2000 fDlgLookDegStart=2.0000 fDlgFocus=2.1000 fKeyRepeatInterval=50.0000 fKeyRepeatTime=500.0000 fActivatePickSphereRadius=16.0000 fMenuModeAnimBlend=0.0000 iSafeZoneX=20 iSafeZoneY=20 iSafeZoneXWide=20 iSafeZoneYWide=20 LoadingBar Menu fCreditsScrollSpeed=40.0000 iConsoleTextYPos=890 iConsoleTextXPos=30 iConsoleVisibleLines=15 iConsoleHistorySize=50 rDebugTextColor=255,251,233 iConsoleFont=3 iDebugTextFont=3 GamePlay bDisableDynamicCrosshair=0 bSaveOnTravel=1 bSaveOnWait=1 bSaveOnRest=1 bCrossHair=1 iDifficultyLevel=50 bGeneralSubtitles=0 bDialogueSubtitles=1 bInstantLevelUp=0 bHealthBarShowing=0 fHealthBarFadeOutSpeed=1.0000 fHealthBarSpeed=80.0000 fHealthBarHeight=4.0000 fHealthBarWidth=40.0000 fHealthBarEmittanceFadeTime=0.5000 fHealthBarEmittanceTime=1.5000 Fonts SFontFile_1=Data\Fonts\Kingthings_Regular.fnt SFontFile_2=Data\Fonts\Kingthings_Shadowed.fnt SFontFile_3=Data\Fonts\Tahoma_Bold_Small.fnt SFontFile_4=Data\Fonts\Daedric_Font.fnt SFontFile_5=Data\Fonts\Handwritten.fnt SpeedTree iTreeClonesAllowed=1 fCanopyShadowGrassMult=1.0000 iCanopyShadowScale=512 fTreeForceMaxBudAngle=-1.0000 fTreeForceMinBudAngle=-1.0000 fTreeForceLeafDimming=-1.0000 fTreeForceBranchDimming=-1.0000 fTreeForceCS=-1.0000 fTreeForceLLA=-1.0000 fTreeLODExponent=1.0000 bEnableTrees=1 bForceFullLOD=0 Debug bDebugFaceGenCriticalSection=0 bDebugFaceGenMultithreading=0 bDebugSaveBuffer=0 BackgroundLoad LOD fLodDistance=500.0000 bUseFaceGenLOD=0 iLODTextureTiling=2 iLODTextureSizePow2=8 fLODNormalTextureBlend=0.5000 bDisplayLODLand=1 bDisplayLODBuildings=1 bDisplayLODTrees=1 bLODPopTrees=0 bLODPopActors=0 bLODPopItems=0 bLODPopObjects=0 fLODFadeOutMultActors=5.0000 fLODFadeOutMultItems=2.0000 fLODFadeOutMultObjects=5.0000 fLODMultLandscape=1.0000 fLODMultTrees=1.2000 fLODMultActors=1.0000 fLODMultItems=1.0000 fLODMultObjects=1.0000 iFadeNodeMinNearDistance=400 fLODFadeOutPercent=0.9000 fLODBoundRadiusMult=3.0000 fTalkingDistance=2000.0000 fTreeLODMax=2.0000 fTreeLODMin=0.0200 fTreeLODDefault=1.2000 Weather fSunGlareSize=350.0000 fSunBaseSize=250.0000 bPrecipitation=1 fAlphaReduce=1.0000 SBumpFadeColor=255,255,255,255 SLerpCloseColor=255,255,255,255 SEnvReduceColor=255,255,255,255 Voice SFileTypeLTF=ltf SFileTypeLip=lip SFileTypeSource=wav SFileTypeGame=mp3 Grass iMinGrassSize=80 fGrassEndDistance=3000.0000 fGrassStartFadeDistance=2000.0000 bGrassPointLighting=0 bDrawShaderGrass=1 iGrassDensityEvalSize=2 iMaxGrassTypesPerTexure=2 fWaveOffsetRange=1.7500 Landscape bCurrentCellOnly=0 bPreventSafetyCheck=0 fLandTextureTilingMult=2.0000 bLightAttenuation fQuadraticRadiusMult=1.0000 fLinearRadiusMult=1.0000 bOutQuadInLin=0 fConstantValue=0.0000 fQuadraticValue=16.0000 fLinearValue=3.0000 uQuadraticMethod=2 uLinearMethod=1 fFlickerMovement=8.0000 bUseQuadratic=1 bUseLinear=0 bUseConstant=0 BlurShaderHDRInterior fTargetLUM=1.0000 fUpperLUMClamp=1.0000 fEmissiveHDRMult=1.0000 fEyeAdaptSpeed=0.5000 fBrightScale=2.2500 fBrightClamp=0.2250 fBlurRadius=7.0000 iNumBlurpasses=1 BlurShaderHDR fTargetLUM=1.2000 fUpperLUMClamp=1.0000 fGrassDimmer=1.3000 fTreeDimmer=1.2000 fEmissiveHDRMult=1.0000 fEyeAdaptSpeed=0.7000 fSunlightDimmer=1.3000 fSIEmmisiveMult=1.0000 fSISpecularMult=1.0000 fSkyBrightness=0.5000 fSunBrightness=0.0000 fBrightScale=1.5000 fBrightClamp=0.350 fBlurRadius=4.0000 iNumBlurpasses=2 iBlendType=2 bDoHighDynamicRange=1 BlurShader fSunlightDimmer=1.0000 fSIEmmisiveMult=1.0000 fSISpecularMult=1.0000 fSkyBrightness=0.5000 fSunBrightness=0.0000 fAlphaAddExterior=0.2000 fAlphaAddInterior=0.5000 iBlurTexSize=256 fBlurRadius=0.0300 iNumBlurpasses=1 iBlendType=2 GethitShader fBlurAmmount=0.5000 fBlockedTexOffset=0.0010 fHitTexOffset=0.0050 MESSAGES bBlockMessageBoxes=0 bSkipProgramFlows=1 bAllowYesToAll=1 bDisableWarning=1 iFileLogging=0 DistantLOD bUseLODLandData=0 fFadeDistance=12288.0000 GeneralWarnings SGeneralMasterMismatchWarning=One or more plugins could not find the correct versions. SMasterMismatchWarning=One of the files that "%s" is dependent on has changed. Archive SMasterMiscArchiveFileName=Oblivion - Misc.bsa SMasterVoicesArchiveFileName2=Oblivion - Voices2.bsa SMasterVoicesArchiveFileName1=Oblivion - Voices1.bsa SMasterSoundsArchiveFileName=Oblivion - Sounds.bsa SMasterTexturesArchiveFileName1=Oblivion - Textures - Compressed.bsa SMasterMeshesArchiveFileName=Oblivion - Meshes.bsa SInvalidationFile=ArchiveInvalidation.txt iRetainFilenameOffsetTable=1 iRetainFilenameStringTable=1 iRetainDirectoryStringTable=1 bCheckRuntimeCollisions=0 bInvalidateOlderFiles=1 bUseArchives=1 CameraPath iTake=0 SDirectoryName=TestCameraPath iFPS=60 SNif=Test\CameraPath.nif Absorb fAbsorbGlowColorB=1.0000 fAbsorbGlowColorG=0.6000 fAbsorbGlowColorR=0.0000 fAbsorbCoreColorB=1.0000 fAbsorbCoreColorG=1.0000 fAbsorbCoreColorR=1.0000 iAbsorbNumBolts=1 fAbsorbBoltGrowWidth=0.0000 fAbsorbBoltSmallWidth=7.0000 fAbsorbTortuosityVariance=2.0000 fAbsorbSegmentVariance=7.0000 fAbsorbBoltsRadius=5.0000 OPENMP iThreads=3 iOpenMPLevel=10 TestAllCells bFileShowTextures=1 bFileShowIcons=1 bFileSkipIconChecks=0 bFileTestLoad=0 bFileNeededMessage=1 bFileGoneMessage=1 bFileSkipModelChecks=0 CopyProtectionStrings SCopyProtectionMessage2=Insert the Oblivion Disc. SCopyProtectionTitle2=Oblivion Disc Not Found SCopyProtectionMessage=Unable to find a CD-ROM/DVD drive on this computer. SCopyProtectionTitle=CD-ROM Drive Not Found Description of .ini settings and their uses ''Table needed See also *Technical information Links *Tweakguide's Oblivion Tweaks – A complete list of Oblivion.ini settings and their recommended values Category:Game Information Category:Technical Information